


Die Fabel von dem Phönix, der Löwin und dem Buch

by Betelgeuze (Hagebutt)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Czech-Polish Banter, Gen, Historical, Middle European History, Slight Nakedness, War, mentioned war
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagebutt/pseuds/Betelgeuze
Summary: Schlacht bei Grunwald 1410, aber keiner weiß noch, wie es ausfallen wird. Die Verbündeten haben viel mehr Probleme damit, Verbündeten zu bleiben... oder was passiert, wenn man Böhmen und Polen unter einen Dach steckt. Als Bonus neue Rechtschreibung.





	Die Fabel von dem Phönix, der Löwin und dem Buch

Litauen schimpfte leise, als er versuchte, auf einem wackelnden Tisch eine weitere Seite abzuschreiben. Seine Aufgabe lautete, eine Zusammenfassung von bisherigen Schritten aufzulisten, die für den Kampferfolg getan worden waren, im Grunde etwas ähnliches wie eine Chronik. Damals konnten nur wenige Leute schreiben und Litauen hatte viel Zeit. Hinzu kam, dass ihm das Zusammenschreiben Spaß machte: Die Vorstellung, dass jeder, auch noch nach einigen Jahrzehnten, im Stande sein würde, nachzulesen, was genau sich damals zugetragen hatte, ganz gleich wie die Schlacht am Ende ausfällt, gefiel ihm. Einige Sachen störten ihn aber: Bauchschmerzen, die ihn vor jeder Schlacht trafen, nervöses Polen, das ums Zelt herum stampfte, das Tischchen, dessen Füße ständig im Schlamm einsanken, und die polnische Rechtschreibung. Wie konnte Fełiks, bei Gott, solch eine Rechtschreibung, wo man einen Ton mit drei verschiedenen Buchstaben umschrieb, entwickeln? Litauen war davon langsam echt verzweifelt. Die Schreibweise von 'tsch' und 'sch' verwechselte er immer, aber Polen war auf seine Schreibweise sehr stolz, und darüber hinaus hatte sich noch keiner etwas Besseres ausgedacht.  
Und dann hörten sie das Lied.

„...da bleibt nur Asche und Gras,  
du Feind, uns Sieg und Ruhm lass'...“

„So, damit reicht's!“ Polen wurde wütend, als er die schwache Melodie, die sich von der Ferne leise hören ließ, vernahm. „Nicht nur, dass sie ihr eigenes Zelt allein für sich hat, anders als wir, die uns in eins reinquetschen müssen-“

„Es kam mir nicht so vor, dass es dich irgendwie stören würde,“ bemerkte Litauen und kratzte nervös an dem verräterischen roten Fleck an seinem Hals. Polen ignorierte ihn.

„-aber das überschreitet jetzt wirklich alle Grenzen. Wir sind doch in einem Feldlager, um Gottes Willen! Aber nein, darauf pfeift unser Fräulein natürlich. Ich werde sie darauf gnädig hinweisen.“ Damit stolzierte er zur östlichen Seite des Lagers, wo die böhmischen Fähnriche zu sehen waren. Es war nah; sonst hätten sie den Gesang wohl nicht gehört, nicht mal mit ihrem geübtem Hörsinn.

Polen mochte keine Frauen. Oder, besser gesagt, er mochte Böhmen nicht. Immer, wenn sie sich trafen, endete es in einer Flut von beidseitigen Sticheleien. Böhmen störte es, dass er sie von oben herab betrachtete, und so revanchierte sie sich reichlich.

Litauen hoffte nur, dass es keinen Einfluss auf die morgige Schlacht haben wird. Das Feldlager erstreckte sich bei Grunwald, breit über das Flachland. Polnische und litauische Flaggen zeigten an, welches Heer da auf den Ruhm, oder den Tod, wartete. Und im Osten waren rot-weiße Flaggen vom Böhmischen Königreich zu sehen, dessen Söldner sich ebenfalls an der großen Schlacht gegen den Deutschen beteiligen wollten.

Das Jahr 1410, brachte großen Ruhm für die polnisch-litauische Union. Aber jetzt war es noch kurz vor der Schlacht und Polen war leicht reizbar.

Er trampelte durch den kurzen Bereich beim Rand der polnisch-litauischen Mitte mit Litauen im Schlepptau, ging entlang der bunten Zelte, vorbei an Männern, die ihre Rüstungen polierten, Pferde putzten, Waffen schleiften. Die Vorbereitungen für die Schlacht waren in vollem Gange. Als die polnische Sprache eine härtere Betonung annahm und sich die Zahl von Beilern erhöhte, waren sie schon mitten im böhmischen Lager. Polen trat energisch zu einem Zelt aus Leder, schob die Wache weg (deren Beschimpfung unbeachtet blieb) und ging hinein.

Das Mädchen lag im Holzzuber, der mitten im Zelt stand. Dunst stieg hinauf zur Decke – das Wasser war anscheinend frisch erwärmt – und der ganze Raum war mit Nebel gefüllt. Aber auch so sah Polen, dass ihr Zelt deutlich kleiner und weniger ausgeschmückt war. Das verbesserte seine Laune.

„Müsst Ihr singen, Böhmische Krone?“ fragte er herablassend. „Ich dachte, Ihr habt schon genug Kriege hinter sich, um zu wissen, dass Ihr bald eines anderes Lied singen werdet.“

„Ich bade mich, also singe ich dabei,“ zuckte Böhmische Krone, die allgemein Böhmen genannt wurde, mit den Schultern. Es störte sie offensichtlich nicht, dass man sie nackt sah – aber die Abneigung Polens gegenüber dem weiblichen Geschlecht war allgemein bekannt und Litauen bedeckte seine Augen mit dem Unterarm.

„Warum badet Ihr euch übrigens? Vor der Schlacht? Ist das nicht ein etwas zweckloser Luxus?“

„Falls ich morgen sterben sollte, will ich wenigstens noch ein Bad genießen,“ sagte Böhmen süß und streckte sich für ein Schälchen mit trockenen Blüten, um sie ins heiße Wasser zu geben.

„Ihr wisst doch, dass sich der heutige Mensch nur zweimal im Leben badet? Einmal nach der Geburt und einmal nach dem Tod. In diesem Sinne scheint mir Ihr Brauch etwas- Moment, sagt mir doch nicht, dass Ihr damit kämpfen wollt!“

Böhmen streichelte liebevoll den Handgriff des eisenbeschlagenen Holzlöffels, griffbereit neben dem Holzzuber liegend. „Wenn ich damit morgen die Kreuzfahrerköpfe zerschlage, werdet Ihr endlich aufhören sich zu beschweren, Polen?“

Die Blüten begannen zu duften und Böhmen sank bis zum Hals ins Wasser und tauchte wieder auf, das Wasser ihren Körper herabfließend. Polen ignorierte es und fing an, im Zelt herum zu gehen. Litauen senkte zögernd seine Arm; dieser fing schon an taub zu werden, wie er ihn so nach oben hielt und dazu schien es, als würde sich Böhmen nicht sonderlich um ihre Anwesenheit scheren.

„Meine Herrschaften,“ seufzte sie. „Könntet Ihr verschwinden und mich das Bad genießen lassen? Ich wundere mich, dass Ihr so viel Zeit dazu habt, um vor der Schlacht unschuldige Mädchen zu nerven.“

Polen schnaubte. „Na sicher! Ich persönlich würde die Zahl von Ihren Liebhabern nicht unterschätzen-“

Litauen ignorierte ihren Streit lieber: es wirkte fast, als hätte es ihnen sogar Spaß gemacht. Na, wohl auch an einen Ausschlag auf dem Hintern kann man sich gewöhnen... Er versuchte den Blick auf das nackte Mädchen zu meiden, so ging er neben dem Holzzuber entlang und blieb hinter ihrem Rücken stehen. Hinter einem Vorhang aus einem leichten weißen Stoff waren unscharfe Umrisse einer Schlafstelle, einem Schild und gefalteter Kleidung zu sehen. Allgemein zeigte das ganze Zelt Anzeichen von weiblicher Anwesenheit: aufgehangene Bündel trockener Blumen, eine Truhe, auf der ein Spieglein und verschiedene Schatullchen mit farbigen Cremes lagen und über dem Stuhl, neben dem Holztrog, hing ein langes durchsichtiges Hemd. Litauen schämte sich bei dem Anblick auf Frauenwäsche und bemühte sich fiebrig woanders hinzublicken. Er bemerkte ein kleines, in Leder gebundenes Buch. Bücher waren damals noch nicht gewöhnlich und so erregte es seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Ähm, Böhmen?“ unterbrach er höflich ihren Streit, der sich gerade um Bolesław I. Chrobry und seine unpassenden Bräuche drehte. Beide sahen überrascht auf. Böhmen drehte sich um und fasste den Rand vom Holzzuber. „Ja, Litauen?“

„Ihr habt da... ein Buch? Worüber? Ist sein Inhalt so sehr interessant, dass Ihr eine solche Kostbarkeit durch das ganze Königreich mitnehmt?“

Böhmen blinzelte mehrmals. „Nein,“ erwiderte sie, relativ höflich; mit Litauen kam sie gut aus. „Einer von meinen Reformatoren beantragt gerade eine Umänderung der Rechtschreibung und zwang mir sein Buch zu diesem Thema auf. Man sollte sich ja auch an solchen Sachen orientieren, meint Ihr nicht?“

Litauen nickte. Auch wenn sie eine Frau war, waren ihre Ansichten in Bezug auf den Staat und seine Rollen überraschend vernünftig und passend. „Darf ich mir das Buch leihen? Es ist gut, sich über neuen Sachen zu informieren.“

Böhmen flog ein kurzes Lächeln über das Gesicht. „Ich werde es Euch leihen, wenn Ihr sofort geht und diesen polnischen Dummkopf mitnehmt.“

Litauen lächelte ebenfalls. „Das ist fair. Ich werde mich bemühen es möglichst früh zurückgeben. Nach der Schlacht, wenn uns das Glück hold ist.“

Sie gingen aus dem Zelt, beide zufrieden: Polen dachte, dass er ihre Argumentation gewonnen hätte, und Litauen war froh, dass er sie beenden konnte, ohne dass die Schlacht bei Grunwald in die historischen Annalen einging, als Schlacht, in welcher sich die Allierten gegenseitig die Köpfe eingeschlagen haben.

Ich werde mir Zeit für das Buch nehmen, versprach er sich selbst. Lesen ist eine beruhigende Tätigkeit.

*

Liebe Böhmische Krone,

ich schreibe Euch in Bezug auf das Zurückgeben des Bandes, den Ihr mir so nett, in jenem schwülen Sommer des Jahres der Schlacht bei Grunwald überlassen habt. Ich lege ihn bei und hoffe, dass den Boten nicht einfällt, damit das Feuer zu füttern, wenn ihnen kalt wird; anderenfalls überlasst Ihr sie der Inquisition.  
Ich bin mir bewusst, dass ich die geliehene Sache sehr spät zurückgebe und es tut mir leid; zwanzig Jahre sind wirklich eine viel zu lange Zeit. Dennoch, wenn ich mich an die Feierzecherei, der Schlacht minder erinnere, wundert es mich nicht wirklich; einige waren erst nach einer Woche wieder aufgewacht.  
Demungeachtet muss ich sagen, dass dieses Büchlein wirklich sehr befruchtend für mich, als auch für meine Nation war. Uns gefallen die Vorschläge Herrn Hus für die Diakritika sehr. Erste Schriften, die wir auf diese Weise schrieben, waren deutlich besser lesbar und übersichtlicher. Deswegen schafften wir es auch den Herrscher zu überreden, den „punctus rotundus“ und „gracillis virgula“ einzuführen. Ich sollte es wohl nicht sagen, aber er hat manchmal Probleme mit der Rechtschreibung und Ligaturen machten ihm immer Ärger.  
Wie auch immer, Rzeczpospolita Polska will die Ligaturen nicht aufgeben. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Fełiks früher oder später die Vorteile der neuen Rechtschreibung auch verstehen wird, aber Ihr wisst doch, wie stur und misstrauisch er ist, was die Neuerungen anbelangt.

Jedenfalls danke ich Euch vielmals und ich werde Euch auf unserer Burg Malbork gerne wiedersehen.

Litauen

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte kann relativ schwer sein, aufgrund den vielen historischen Anspielungen, von denen die, die nicht so gut mit mittel- und osteuropäischer Geschichte klarkommen, recht verwirrt sein können.  
Deswegen erlaube ich mir hier allgemeine Erklärungen niederzuschreiben:  
Die Geschichte erwähnt Jan Hus, tschechischen Martin Luther (ich habe diesen Vergleich wegen seiner Bemühung um die Reformation der Kirche benutzt, aber er hat sich auch der Rechtschreibung gewidmet).   
Die tschechische Rechtschreibung haben die Litauer wirklich übergenommen... jedoch erst im 19./20. Jahrhundert. (So kommt es vor, wenn man eine fabelhafte Idee hat und erst dann recherchiert. Mit dem Name war es dasselbe, da dies eigentlich keine Fabel ist.) Heute ist für mich litauische Sprache viel leichter zum Lesen, als die polnische (obwohl ich Litauisch sonst keinen Brock verstehe, da es keine slawische Sprache ist.)  
Ligaturen sind diese schreckliche polnische Klumpen von Konsonanten (wie "Szczepan", das würde im Tschechisch "Ščepan" klingen.) Ich nehme an, auf diese anzuspielen ist im deutschen Kulturraum nicht so witzig (Schtschepan! Mein Gott!), aber was soll ich schon damit tun.  
Das Lied ist ein Nonsens: erzählt über Hus-Nachfolgern (also mehrere Jahren nach der Schlacht), und stammt von Neunzigern.  
Schlacht bei Grunwald ist im deutschen Raum mehr als Schlacht bei Tannenberg bekannt, aber da polnische Historikern lieber diese Variante nehmen und dies aus polnische Perspektive erzählt ist, habe ich mich für Grunwald entschieden. (Im Litauisch ist es "Žalgiris"!)  
Beiler sind Leute, die mit Äxten kämpfen. Nach Sienkiewicz waren tschechische Leute sehr gut im Kampf mit der Axt.  
Der eisernbeschlagene Holzlöffel ist eine Anspielung auf den Streitkolben, mit dem Jan Žižka, der Anführer von Hussiten, am meisten abgebildet ist. Ich mag diese Waffe in Böhmens Händen auch deswegen, da ich dann den Ship CzechHun CookingPair nennen kann. :D  
Böhmen (Böhmisches Königreich, Böhmische Krone) ist im Grunde so viel wie heutiges Tschechien.  
Punctus rotundus war ein Punkt über e (heutiges ě) und gracilis virgula findet man in á, é, í, ó, ú und ý. Es bezeichnet die Länge.
> 
> Betagelesen von Mietzi, vielen Dank!


End file.
